Darkness Returning
by Destro McCullen
Summary: Ashley survives with no memory of who she is can she and her new friends find there way to the sanctuary or will the new and menacing threat destroy and take it over before she reunites with the ones she loves.
1. Chapter 1: Ashley

"If that were all I would stop here where we are now, and let her fade away into peace…"-

San Angelo Castle the night the night of Ashley's death…

"Sir come quickly!" An old man shouted to a younger man sleeping in the upstairs bed room. "What is it?" The man asked being groggy from the late hour. "A woman she just popped into your living room and she needs medical attention." The old man shouted. "Oh great another Cabal escapee seeking my help I imagine that they are going to attack at some point get the defenses ready as soon as she is safe and sound understand?" The man said he looked about the same age as Will with white skin, a pale complexion, muscular build, black hair, and dark eyes.

Castle San Angelo outside of Mid Summer of 2010 after Big Bertha Incident

It was a stormy evening in the outskirts of Vatican City inside castle San Angelo a woman lay in a bed room hooked up to an I.V. her name Ashley Magnus. Suddenly the sleeping beauty finally regained consciousness with gasp of air as a jolt of lightning struck the house.

Vatican City Pontifical Lateran University…

The man that was sleeping in his bed the night of Ashley's arrival had been was attending his class he looked up at the big crowed of students. "All right everyone welcome to your final history class of the semester. Now if you look in your on your desk you will find your exam on your desk it covers the Spanish Inquisition, Which Hunts of Europe, and the Black Plague. Now you have three hours to finish so begin." and with that the man pulled out a comic book titled Blade the Vampire Hunter. Once the class ended he stood by his desk and watched as the students left his room he stood at about the height as Druitt with glass and an oval shaped face. His cell phone then rang he looked around to make sure no one was in the room or outside it but to be safe he teleported to the roof and answered it "Yes Quincey what is it?" He asked. "Oh so she's awake well that's good did you get a name of who she is? Ok so all you have on her is a first name other then that she has no memory well I can all ready tell that we are in for quite an exciting time." He said this with with no the opposite of enthusiasm.

"All right I will be there soon in the mean time show her that famous british hospitality you are always going on about." He jokingly. "Will do sir ." the old man on other side of the line said then he hung up. "Who was that?" Ashley asked Quincey the old man. That was Lord Abraham Van Helsing the master of this castle young lady." He answered to her.

Later that night in Old City...

A young woman named Lucia was walking to her car she was a beautiful young brunette with dark brown eyes. She was so trusting. As she left the club where she worked as a dancer a wind blew into her she finally got to her car and she dug into her purse for her keys as she did she realized that they were not in her purse. She then looked down and found them under her car. She reached to get them and as she did some thing grabbed her carrying her off before she could make a sound.


	2. Chapter 2: Lovely

"Life is like a rose beware of the thorns."-

As Van Helsing arrived at the castle in his Lotus Evora he was a bit nervous he knew that the Cabal would be after her and he knew that despite the efforts of those two mad men he encountered over a year ago while rescuing those three women over a year ago that they would undoubtedly return for Ashley. He drove the car to the garage and got out he then went into his home and proceeded to his garden. He saw Ashley wearing a white dress inside she was staring at the roses she seemed completely mesmerized by them. "Beautiful aren't they?" He asked "Oh yeah… I guess I don't think I ever really paid attention to flowers when I was growing up. Then again I don't really know what my past is maybe I loved flowers." Ashley said this as if she was in a daze for some reason even though she had a full meal after waking up she was still hungry and she had her eyes on Helsing's throat.

She tried to fight the urge to attack him desperately but she was so hungry and it was to strong the need to feed she immediately grew long nails, sharp fangs, and her eyes turned black. She immediately lunged at Van Helsing to learn a shocking secret. He was a vampire to and transformed even faster as she lunged at him he threw her to the ground and got on top her and he screamed out at Quincy "Code Red V Quincey!"

Quincey came rushing in and found his boss holding her down "Get the tranqus!" Van Helsing yelled. Quincey immediately grabbed a case near the garden and opened it he then took out a tranquilizer gun and injected her in the neck. "I must say sir you have seriously bad taste in women." Quincey said while hyperventelating the old man then took out his inhaler and used it. They then proceeded to take Ashley into a doctors office and strapped her down to a chair they then grabbed the I.V. and filled it up with blood and connected it to her. "Oh boy its going to be unpleasant explaining this to her." Van Helsing said.

A penthouse sweet in Old City...

It was a beautiful room paid in cash of course the room had a spectacular view in front the window where the curtains were pulled a lavish table was set. On the table was a nice sheet with a fancy setting of food the food was a nice stake with caviar on the side and a salad in a separate bowl. There was a man sitting at the table he was eating his stake. "You know I love the view here but alas there is no substitute for the in my old place in Paris. To be honest its so cold in Canada most of the time I don't no how you people can stand it."

He looked over at Lucia who was tied to a chair and gagged she was crying and mumbling under her gag "Please don't kill me, please don't kill." The man in the black suit ignored this and continued on talking. "My... you haven't touched your dinner is the food not to your liking?" He asked knowing the reason but acting as though it was a dinner date none the less.

He then got up and walked over to her. He circled the table like shark until he got behind her. "You know what I went to the trouble of making you my guest this perfect meal and here you are disrespecting me by refusing to eat." He whispered this into her ear as he stroked her cheek with his left hand. He soon his left index finger's claw and drove it into her left hand. She began screaming under the gag but her scream was muffled out by it. He then took her fork and knife out and cut her stake for her. He lowered the gag with and raised her piece of stake that he stab with his fork up to her mouth and said in a angry tone "Now eat it you ungrateful bitch."

She did as he told her to it was that or risk certain death. He was clearly mentally unstable. The man then reached for the wine that had written on it Chouteu 1693. "What do you think? A nice bourdeu with a hint of spice perfect for a romantic evening After we finish I'm going to draw you a nice warm bath doesn't that sound lovely?" He asked this as he poured the blood red wine into her glass.


	3. Chapter 3: Signature

One Week after Ashley woke up…

Ashley was in the library she was researching amnesia and what could cause it. She was on a ladder looking at the top self of the library when she soon lost her balance. As she fell she thought she was going to die given the distance but then she landed in the arms of Van Helsing and for a reason that she didn't fully understand she felt safe. "Hey… this is kind of awkward don't you think?" Van Helsing said to her as he held her in his arms.

Ashley and Van Helsing stared at each other there was a definite attraction between them that she couldn't really understand. He then said to her "It's because we're opposite sexes of the same species." "Huh what are you talking about?" Ashley asked puzzled "Well you're a female vampire and I'm a male vampire so our instincts are kicking into over drive it's pretty common after a week of being in the same area." He said with desire in his voice. Ashley then began to speak to him. "Oh I see then it would be pretty bad if we were to…" "Umm… yeah." Van Helsing said to her.

"Ahem" Quincy said as made a fake cough to get their attention. "Oh hey Quincy what are you doing up so early?" Van Helsing asked him. "Well sir it's three o clock in the morning so technically you're up late." Quincy said to him. "Oh I see so I slept in late then?" Van Helsing asked. "Yes sir." The old man said as he pushed up his glasses he then said "Now I have your dinner slash breakfast waiting in the dining room."

"Okay we will be there soon." Van Helsing said to him. "Very Well and Miss Ashley I would to thank you for your help with my acquiring the final installment of the Sherlock Holmes series." He said this to her in the most polite manner he could possibly say. "Oh it was no problem I think I may be a fan to because it wasn't that hard to find." She said to him. "Yes well I will be leaving now for my room good night." Quincy said as he left for his room.

"Wow so how old is he?" Ashley asked Van Helsing. "Not nearly as old as I am." He told her. "Really and how old is that?" She asked a with smile on her face. "I'm older than the human race." He said to her in a humorous but at the same time a serious tone of voice. "Um Abraham..." Ashley began to say to him. "Yes?" Van Helsing asked her. "Could you put me down now?" She asked him awkwardly.  
Oh yes of course." He said realizing that she was in his arms the entire time. He then set her down then smiled and boasted "You know I can keep that up for a good long time." "Really how long?" She asked smiling back at him. "Oh about a decade maybe." He said jokingly. She began to laugh and then she quickly stopped when she realized he was serious. "Oh wow." She said stunned.

Old City the Sanctuary...

Helen was looking at some news papers on her desk. There had been a string of murders since the birgburtha incident and she suspected that John Druitt was responsible though it did no fit his M.O. the victims had nothing in common other than being college students. The latest victim Lucia Steiner was a gogo dancer at a club the others were brunettes as well the first was a young church girl named Anna Montgomery she was engaged and heading next to her wedding when she disappeared all that was left was black rose in her car and she was taken during the day. The second was Sharon Agnutt a secretary she was taken as she left her house in the morning for work and again a red rose was left on her door step. All this had Helen deeply confused what was most distressing was that the Sanctuary was for some odd reason being linked to the murders apparently the victims all had her card in their place of residence and only she had access to the cards and knew where they were.

Will walked up to her "Are you feeling okay Magus you've been looking into this case for weeks now?" he said asked in concern. "I'm perfectly fine Will but thank you it's just I can't figure out what the victims had in common it's like John becoming Jack the Ripper all over again I don't want to believe it but who else outside the Sanctuary could have my cards?" she said this to Will hoping maybe he could shed some light on the mystery. "Let me see wait a minute do you think that this could be it?" Will said in a moment of shock he then took out a piece of paper and a pencil. "What is it?" Helen asked in a puzzled tone as she watched him write a some letters down. "The letters." He muttered. "The what?" She asked in continued bewilderment. "The letters they all form a name." Will said to her. He then showed her what he had written down. "My God! John is killing and leaving our daughter's name as his signature.

_ASHL _ _ MAGNUS_


End file.
